Maugin Lammont (13th dimension)
Introduction Maugin Lammont is the navigator of the Harlequin pirates. She was recruited by Sepulchre while he was helping with the preperations for the Harlequin's mission, due to her reputation for being one of the few navigators willing to risk charting courses through dense chaos distortion. Initially she refused to aid Sepulchre, and was openly hostile towards John Jango, but ultimately worked with them first out of conveniance, and later came to accept their friendship. Appearance Maugin generally wears a combination of black and dark pink, and has darkish skin. Her trademark is a large cloak or coat made of black feathers (remarkably similar to the pink coat worn by Donquixote Doflamingo) which also appears to be lined with dark coloured fur, as well as silver embroidery. She wears this coat almost constantly, even when sleeping (stating that she finds it really comfy) and this allowed her to hide her true species, as the shear vollume of the coat hid her small wings. her right arm is not in it's sleeve, and is intead covered by what appears to be a plated armguard, wristband, and gauntlet. This apparent armour actually contains several navigation tools, as well the Fata Morgana, attached to the gauntlets fingers. Personality Maugin seems aloof and subdued at first glance, although this trait is less noticeable once somebody earns her trust. When among friends she becomes much less reserved. Under these circumstances, she also shows a playful streak, and will quite hapily participate in her crewmates mishcief. She possess a considerable dislike of Shandian exiles due to a past incident between their races, and as such becomes much more serious, bordering on outright anger and hostility, around them. Abilities and Powers Agility Maugin Lammont seems to be remarkably agile, though unless forced into direct head on combat this is rarely revealed. Weapons Fata Morgana The Fata Morgana is an attachement to her gauntlet, made from materials found in the chaos sea. it conists of five long metalic threads, ending in the weighted claw blades of the gauntlet, which vibrate at varying frequencies. By modulating the frequency, the threads can either provide cutting force, or be blunt, for tangling and disarming opponents. in conjunction with her devil fruit, it has also been used to rapidly hurl objects or puller Maugin accross the room at speed. She can also manipulate the threads to control the claws at range, using them almost as a remote weapon. *'''Deception's lullaby: '''The first named attack Maugin performed with Fata Morgna. Using a quick circular flourish she exposes the gauntlet and releases the threads to swing around in a low curving trajectory. This causes them to tangle around anyone ahead of her, and she can then haul them skywards with a suprsingly powerful upwards flick. to finish, she then pulls downwards to smash anybody caught into the ground. On one ocaision, she also reset the frequency of the threads during the attack, cutting and injuring her targets. Devil Fruit Henshuu Henshuu no Mi Maugin ate the Henshuu Henshuu no Mi, a paramecia Devil fruit that allows the user to create cube shaped "edit boxes" around objects or areas, and manipulate these boxes, and thus their contents. Haki Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Quotes "Him?! Enough Sepulchre. I told you allready I was not interested by your job, but either way nothing will make me trust someone like that"-upon meeting John Jango de Triezieme. Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this pag Category:Pirate Category:Harlequin pirates Category:Navigator Category:13th madman Category:13th dimension Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User